With or Without You
by Goldenwriter14
Summary: Helia breaks up with Flora for Krystal, just after she realized that she was pregnant. Feeling betrayed by her friends since they knew that Helia was cheating, Flora decides to disappear, sending the gang on a chase for her. Will Helia set thing right between them? For the sake of their beautiful daughters and for their own true love. Can Flora forgive Helia and the gang?
1. Chapter 1

Clothes were thrown around my bedroom, the floor coated in clothes and books, the plants hanging limply from the lack of proper care. A gentle breeze blew through the room of the open window, curtains fluttering. I was staring at the ceiling, book surrounding the right side of my body but it was getting really hard to focus on those things. Everything was a mess. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I had never thought this would happen, I had been so careful but that was proving to be a waste.

It also didn't help that my boyfriend of three to four years was acting strangely, he wasn't avoiding me, we went on dates and cuddled under the stars but he was hiding something. He had never been a good liar, it was always obvious when he was lying. I just wish I knew what it was, and it only made matters worse that the girls couldn't even look me in the eye anymore. I sighed, sitting up and running my fingers through my hair, combing through the tangled mess.

I was wearing a loose t-shirt with some black yoga pants, my hair was hung around me in big tangles, looking in the mirror it was obvious I was a mess, my usually combed long light brown hair that had my bangs blonde, my tan skin was slightly paler from the lack of gardening but it was still tan per usual, my usually bright and gleaming forest green eyes were dull and lifeless, tinted red from the crying.

Sure, I could piece myself together for class but after that especially on weekends I went back to lounging around my room, after the first week no one bothered me, I wasn't involved in anything with anyone. Chatta, my bonded pixie, was off in pixie village and visited most of the time. Right now, she was with one of the baby pixies, babysitting, a hobby she had picked up for fun.

Reaching for my phone, I held the oval-like machine in my hand, sliding my fingers over the light pink buttons, my phone screen popped up, floating above the x-like thing in the top center above the keypad. I touched my contacts and scrolled down to find Helia's number, my finger hovered over the number before I furrowed my eyebrows, sighing once more I threw my phone on the bed.

Perhaps I should piece myself together, but everything was a mess, I could hear the plants they were whispering worries about me. Guilt flooded my ever sense, I was worrying everyone by doing this, shutting everyone out, pulling away and hiding in my own personal shell, despite how safe I felt in my own personal shell it was lonely. Coming to a decision I got off the bed and headed towards my closet, it was mostly filled with mixes of greens and pinks, casually rolling my eyes I rummaged through the clothes, choosing a pink flowery tank top, white ripped skinny jeans, and light brown boots.

I went to the bathroom inside the room, Mrs. Faragonda had taken the liberty of giving us each our own personal rooms which I was thankful for since Bloom would have made me get out of my bed and would not have let our room come to this. After brushing a few of the tangles and knots out of my hair, which now looked more like a lion's mane, I hopped into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away all of the grim and greases.

After fifteen minutes I walked out, towel-drying my hair and wearing the outfit I picked out earlier, I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down at my desk, I glanced in my leaf-shaped mirror and started to apply a light-code of lip gloss, tying my hair up into a bun and placing a pink flower in my hair. I sighed after placing my lip gloss back with my other make-up and whimpered slightly, I missed the girls, we barely talked anymore and when we did it was awkward.

I stared at the friendship bracelet Bloom gave us all for 'Christmas' a holiday from Earth, jiggling it around by moving my wrist, it made me miss the girls even more. Suddenly my phone rang and I almost jumped before breathing a sigh of relief, I lifted the phone staring at the name flashing across it. _Helia_.

"Hey Helia." I said, clearing my throat silently, a part of me longed to talk to him, to confront him about what happened, about what I had discovered. But another part of me wanted to ignore him and be angry at him for lying to me or not telling me the truth.

"Hey Flora. Can we meet up? I need to tell you something really important." Helia responded, his voice sounded slightly nervous, as if he was afraid of my response of what was so 'important' that he had to meet up.

Realizing I had been silent for the past minute I nodded to myself, "Yeah, sure, I have something I really need to talk to you about too." I said sliding my gaze towards the window, watching the view of the courtyard.

"Cool, I'll be over in five."

Once again I nodded to myself, my gut twisting and butterflies filling my stomach, something felt off, I had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen, "Yeah sure, see you then." I said hanging up, maybe I was nervous about telling him. What would he say anyways? And what was he hiding from me? Damn the questions are making me fidget and I still have to get down there.

Casting a quick spell to rejuvenate the plants I walked out of my room, hurrying to one of the doors leading to the courtyard and down the sand path to the entrance, I could hear the distant sound of a motor and in a blink Helia was in front of me, lifting his helmet off. "Hey Flora." He said with an uneasy expression as he hopped off the bike, but not before turning the engine off.

"Hey." I nodded, a part of me stung that he didn't call me 'Flower' or something along those lines, "So where are we going?" I asked ignoring the feeling by shifting from foot to foot, my nerves were really getting to me and I was fidgeting slightly, I hid my hands behind my back so he wouldn't notice me wringing my hands out.

"Um I actually want to talk here." Helia said, scratching his neck before he guided me to a nearby bench, I tried to make myself comfortable but there was still the anxious feeling settling in my stomach, "Look Flora, I really need to tell you something, really important." He seemed to be struggling for words and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

I grabbed his hands slightly and as comfortingly as I could, "Whatever it is, you can tell me, but I also have to tell you something, it is really important." I said and he nodded, I had never felt this awkwardness with Helia before, he was always so confident even when he was reassuring me I could heal the tree of life.

The gesture, which was met to reassure him, only seemed to make him more uncomfortable, "I really do love you Flora, but I want to break up." He said and I stopped, frozen in shock, what? Did I just hear him right? My brain started to fill with panic, what about our child? A tiny voice whispered in the back of my mind. "I have been seeing someone and while I love you I am in love with Crystal."

I felt him grab ahold of my hands and I ripped them away, "I can't believe you." I said, almost yelling, "How long has this been going on? How long have you been cheating on me? How long have you been lying to me?" The questions flooded out of my mouth as I stood up and pulled even further away from him.

Helia looked down at his hands, before he glanced up, "Two months." He whispered and I just stopped, I have been pregnant for almost three months so my baby was conceived out of love, I just stood there and crossed my arms, "What did you want to tell me?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

I laughed bitterly, and he flinched, "You honestly think I would tell you after you lied to me for two freaking months. Two freaking months Helia! I doubt you even ever loved me, just something to pass the time so you could go back to your so-called 'childhood friend.'" I spat harshly and he just sighed standing up.

"Flora I did love you, I was in love with you." Helia said and I just glared at him walking away, not caring when he called after me, a lone tear fell down my cheek, after that a dame broke loose and I was crying, sobbing almost, as I ran through the hallways and slammed the door of my room.

* * *

I could have been crying for hours on the bed but my eyes were stinging, finally I could hear the girls making their way through the dorm, a soft knock on the door, "Come in." I said lifting my head up before falling back on the pillow.

"Flora? What happened to you?" I could hear Stella ask as her weight settled on the bed and she was running her fingers through my hair, she glanced at my tear-stained face and pulled me into a hug, "Girls! Get your butts in here right now!" She screamed and the rest of the girls flooded in moments later, their responses sounding similar to what Stella said but not quite the same.

"Helia broke up with me, he dumped me for Crystal. He was also cheating on me. How could he do this to me? Why would he do this to me? I loved him. I still do, why me?" I sobbed into my pillow as Stella ran her fingers through my hair, they were silent for a minute and I glanced up and saw the guilt on their faces, "Did you know?" I whispered brokenly but they still heard me.

"Flora-" Aisha started but I cut her off by pulling away, horror filled my eyes, they did this to me, they lied to me.

"How could you?" I whispered, "How could you!? I trusted you, I thought we were friend but at the first test you fail me!" I yanked off the friendship bracelet and threw it on the floor, "Get out! Take your lie-filled bracelet and get the hell out!" I screamed, they stood in their positions still staring at me with those damn guilty eyes, "You heard me! Get the hell out! We are not friends anymore! Go hang out with Crystal! Just get the hell out of my life! I hate you!" I screamed again, practically forcing them out of the room.

Tecna sighed shutting the door behind them as I fell to my knees and started sobbing harshly, I didn't think, I just did, I grabbed a suitcase and snapped my fingers watching as all of my things filled the suitcase and extra bags. I ripped a paper from my notebook and grabbed a pen.

 _Dear Girls,_

 _I can't believe you would do this to me! I don't understand it, I thought we were friends, heck I thought I could count on you but I was dead wrong. You not only lied to me but you let a boy lead me on like that. I am done, I don't want to be found, especially not by you, I want you to stay the hell out of my life forever. But there is one thing I want you to remember, remember the damage you have done. I will trust you with this final piece of information, if you even deserve that, I am almost three months pregnant. If you ever tell the boys, I will never talk to you again, I will hate you forever and not once look back._

 _One day I might want to forgive you, I might want you, and possibly the boys back in my life, but until then, don't try to find me, don't think that I will want you to find me. I am going to disappear for a while, just until I can live with what you have done, I don't fully blame you I blame the outcome of your actions. (Caused by Helia). I hate to admit this now but I will miss you girls. Bloom with her advice and love for reading. Stella with her fashionable sense but her supportive personality. Tecna with her logic and quick-thinking. Musa with her music and ability to sing and dance. Aisha with her supportive personality and love for dancing._

 _Forever a Winx_

 _Flora_

I wiped the remaining teardrops on my arm and put the letter in an envelope decorated with a red rose. Grabbing another paper from the notebook, I sighed and tapped my chin thoughtfully, I know the girls will not bother to talk to me after I practically kicked them out of my room so I could take as long as I want to write these letters, I put Winx on the back of the envelope above the rose, before I began writing.

 _Dear Specialist,_

 _I thought that I was like your little sister, that you at least cared about me, I always saw you boys, other than Helia, as the big brothers I never had. I wish you had told me, I wish that you wouldn't have let my heart break. I thought you at least cared and would not love to see me cry, but I was wrong. You don't deserve that title, you don't deserve anything that life has given you. Even though I should hate you, I should, I can't I just feel disappointed and hurt. You may not have loaded the gun but you helped pull the trigger and that is enough._

 _The one thing I ask for you is that you protect my ex-best friends, you love them, you don't hurt them, because I will come back and beat you to oblivion and back. They love you and I would never wish the kind of pain I feel on them, they don't deserve that, please don't break my friends' hearts. That is the last thing I want you to do, I don't care if you hate me, I really don't but I will not let you hurt my friends._

 _I thought you cared_

 _Flora_

I sighed folding the letter into an envelope and signing the back with specialist minus Helia. I glanced around my emptied room and sighed one last time, closing my eyes and exhaling, this was for the best, I was going to be ok. I placed the envelopes on my desk, one on top of the other before an idea hit me, I would go to my family first and then disappear so I can keep in contact with them.

I created a portal looking for one last time at the room before leaving, as long as I needed to be gone for. Feeling the ground sway beneath me I buckled before regaining my balance and opening my eyes, I was in my living room, "Flora!" Mom exclaimed, surprise etched on her face as she wrapped her arms around me, I hugged her back, crying silently, "What happened dear? Wait one minute, Rollos! Get your butt in here right now!" My father appeared around the corner and his expression annoyance disappeared filled with worry.

"What happened sweet Flower?" Dad asked and I completely broke down in his arms as he glanced up at mom before resting his head on my own with Mom rubbing my back to try and soothe me, I glanced up at my father as he wiped the tears from my eyes and mom continued to rub my back.

"It's Helia, he broke up with me for Princess Crystal." I sobbed, tears falling down my face as my father's expression became angry and protective, "He cheated on me with her, lied to me, along with the girls and guys. Why would they do this to me? I thought they cared about me." I continued to sob into my father's chest.

He rubbed my hair soothingly, "Oh honey, I am so sorry." Mom said brushing my bangs back as I leaned into her and Dad got up from the couch and started to pace the room, causing a dizzy wave to crash into my, I rubbed my temple and my mom looked at me alarmed, "Flora, I need you to answer a serious question for me. Are you pregnant?" She asked, pulling back and staring into my face.

I nodded and my father growled in anger, startling me, "That idiotic boy not only cheats on my baby girl but gets her pregnant, I will beat the living crap out of that dumb specialist." Dad said, grabbing his hoodie, mom stood up and put and hand on his arm to stop him, "You want me to stay here and let that boy live." Dad growled.

"Dad. Please don't, I just want to come here to say good-bye, I need to be on my own for a little bit. I will contact you guys every week." I promised and my dad reluctantly nodded, pulling me into a bear hug as I let a few more tears go.

My mom did the same too as she pulled out a map of the Magic Dimension and handed me my bank account card, "I love you my little blossom, please be careful and come here any time you need to." I nodded, creating another portal and walking through.

I ended up on a faraway planet, a peaceful planet far away from Magix, I sighed, tightening my hold on my bag and walking through the city for a little bit before finding a hotel, I started to unpack slightly in my hotel room before I was startled to see Chatta, "Chatta! What are you doing here?" I asked after hugging her.

She put her hands on her hips and pouted, "The bigger question is what are you doing here?" She asked in a scolding tone, "Flora you are my bonded fairy, I know everything about what has happened and I am so sorry but I can help. I am great with kids." Chatta said with a boasting smile on her face as I laughed and hugged her.

"Oh Chatta!" I giggled, sitting down on the bed with her beside me, "I suppose I should get your bed out." I snapped my fingers as the bed materialized out of my suitcase and in my hand, Chatta grinned and dove straight for the bed, "Now I have to get a job and an apartment, are you sure you want to stay here Chatta?" I asked and she nodded snuggling into her bed as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

It has been almost six months since we moved here, I had moved out of the hotel room and into a comfy apartment with a beautiful view of the forest, I got a job at the local clinic and was now expecting any day, right now I was behind the desk when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I closed my eyes and exhaled, as a contraction hit me, it had been five minutes since my last one and I didn't want to believe the day was here. Chatta appeared beside me, she had gone back to Magix to talk to the other pixies, her expression became worried, "Flora the baby is coming." She exclaimed.

I nodded, breathing heavily as someone called for the ambulance and another contraction hit me, "Call my parents Chatta and hurry." I breathed deeply as she disappeared again and reappeared with my parents and Miele. They rushed to me, after that everything became a blur of events and suddenly I was pushing harshly, screaming at the top of my lungs, I thought I was done after one baby was out but I was wrong as the doctor told me to keep pushing and I fell asleep watching me mother and father holding two baby girls each.

When I woke up again I was still in the room, the doctor walking in with my two babies and I gasped seeing two beautiful little girls, both sound asleep, the doctor rested them on my arms and I almost cried at how much love I felt for them the minute I looked at them, one had beautiful light brown hair like mine but it was more blonde than brown, beautiful tan skin and her eyes were closed. The other baby had dark blue almost black colored hair, the same tan skin and her eyes were closed.

The dirty-blonde haired baby yawned and opened her eyes revealing beautiful baby blue eyes and I almost cried at how beautiful she was and the eyes that were like her fathers, "You both are so beautiful." I cooed rocking the baby slightly as she yawned again which woke the other baby up and she opened her eyes this time revealing beautiful dark blue eyes tinged with green, "I think I'll name you Aurora." I said to the dark-haired baby. I glanced towards the other baby, "And I think I'll name you Janette."

"Beautiful names." The doctor said, "Your family wishes to come in along with your bonded pixie." He informed opening the door to reveal my mom, dad, Miele, and Chatta, they flooded to my bedside instantly, questions flooding from their mouths, my mom picked up Janette and rocked her slightly watching as the doctor left closing the door behind him.

"What will you name this little one?" My mom asked softly as she continued to rock Janette with dad peering over her shoulder.

"Janette Rose Natura." I said softly as I reached my arms out to grab Janette back and my mom chuckled handing her back to me, "And this is Aurora Daisy Natura." I said cuddling Aurora tightly in my arms, I yawned and mom smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Come on, let's give Flora some rest." Mom said pulling my dad and Miele out of the room, Chatta conjured a bed for herself and started to fall asleep as I did beside her, holding my little girls in my arms, no matter what I would never let them go.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know I did change the story from being in the real-world to being the actual show and I am partially sorry for that but at the same time I couldn't let the story continue since for one I have had a new laptop since Christmas and all of my old stories are on my old computer, also my computer hasn't been working properly too so I only write on my laptop. Thank you for sticking with me and I will be updating Amicix very soon. Also I choose Natura for Flora's last name because Natura is Italian for Nature and Flora is the fairy of nature so it only fits. Anyways this is goodnight from me and I am so excited for your response to Amicix and this story, comment if I should continue or just delete this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, wow it's been a while huh? I guess I had to finish off Amicix: Hidden Secrets before I was able to return to this story but that doesn't matter. I'm back and since I like focusing on just one story, I'm going to finish this one. Hooray! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am really sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

It had been a quiet day, calm, with little to no costumers going in and out of the door. On some days, the waiting room was filled with costumers demanding that their animals be taken care of and on other days the waiting room was empty. I didn't have a preference for either day, the 'slow days', when the waiting room was empty, seemed to go on forever and the 'fast days' were too much work and exhausting. I tapped the pen in my hand on the desk impatiently, the other person who was supposed to be taking over was late. As much as working the extra shift would supply me with more money in my wallet, I wanted to get home to my girls.

Besides, them being stuck with Robert from the moment school ended could only lead to a massive catastrophe. I grabbed a file from atop the desk, even if I was a veterinarian assistant, I still had a shift since I couldn't work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, by next year I could move up the next step in my career. If I was ready for that. It would supply me with more money so that my daughters could have a better life but I would also miss out on some of the things a mother never wants to miss out on.

I flipped the front page over on the file, tomorrow was Saturday, thankfully, considering I don't work on Saturdays. The bell over the door made a jingling noise, signaling a new arrival. I sat the file down and glanced up to see a woman in her mid-twenties, like me, wearing a similar outfit to mine but with her own name stitched into the uniform. I slung my bag over my shoulder, "You're lucky the head-veterinarian is out getting a coffee or she would be the one scolding you." I remarked crossing my arms as the woman sighed and dropped her bag in the spot mine had previously occupied.

"Where is Vicky? Isn't she supposed to be at the main desk outside?" She asked as I shrugged, Vicky was always slacking on the job. It was only a matter of time before she was fired for being caught in the act. I grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket and clocked myself out. The woman walked over and clocked herself in, knowing that she was going to get the time decked off her weekly pay on Sunday. "Anything new happen today?" The woman inquired picking up the file I had put down upon her arrival.

I shook my head, "It was a slow day." I said, "Well I got to get home, I don't want to leave my girls with Robert too long. Goodnight Chloe." She waved back at me, lifting the file up to read. I walked over to the door and pushed it open, the night air felt frigid and cold, being so late in the year. I pulled my car keys out of my bag, stopping momentarily to do so before walking over to my car. Inside of the car was just as frigid as the outside, perhaps even colder. Starting the car, I put both of my hands on the steering wheel before pulling out.

Traffic was rather calm as well. Now that it was getting closer to the cold seasons people tended to go over to warmer planets so that they didn't have to deal with the cold. The heater in the car seemed to take forever to kick in but when it did the gushing airs of heat was exactly what I needed. The entire day I had gone through in a sort of numbness, waiting for the time to tick slowly by. I had been in my thoughts for most of the day so now there was nothing else to think of, everything possible being run through over a thousand times.

A musical tone broke the silence that had blanketed itself on the inside of the car and I used one hand to search for my phone. Lifting it up I saw in peripheral vision that I was receiving a call, I touched one of the pink buttons and pressed another one as well with that before placing it on my lap. "Hello?" I asked, since I was still driving, I didn't get the chance to look at the caller ID.

"Flora! Hey! It's been forever since we last talked." Miele's exuberant voice went over the phone as a smile instantly grew on my lips. Miele was in her final year at the Lynphea College for Fairies and even though she was practically a grown-up she still had the excited nature about her that made her easily loveable. She had an easy time making friends and went about life in a careless fashion.

"Miele. Oh, I've missed you little sis. How has college life been treating you?" I asked, turning left onto a less busy street. I was only a few more turns away from home, hopefully I could keep Miele on the line long enough so that she could say hi to her nieces. I could hear Miele drop onto her bed as she placed the phone on her nightstand with a little bit of fumbling.

"Great! Classes are totally boring but college life is amazing otherwise. Oh, and guess who is bringing their boyfriend with them on the Day of the Rose?" Miele asked with an even more excited tone.

I tapped her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. I hummed, "I wonder who it could be. Maybe you?" I asked teasingly as Miele giggled on her end of the phone. "I've been meaning to ask, how is Tyler doing by the way? Staying out of trouble I hope." I said as Miele sighed dreamily and I quirked an eyebrow at the actions of my love-struck sister. It almost seemed like hearts were growing in her eyes on her end.

"Great." She chirped. "Tyler is just so amazing. But besides that, how are my favorite nieces?" Miele gushed at the beginning of her sentence before cooling down slightly.

I rolled my eyes, "They're your only nieces, unless you count cousin Cassidy." I pointed out, "Anyways, their doing great! I'm almost home so if you could stay on the phone a little longer that would be great. I'm sure Rorie and Jane would love to hear your voice." I said turning right onto my neighborhood.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Miele exclaimed. "Anyways, you wouldn't believe who I saw in town today. Your old friends. At first I could believe it was them but then when I heard a bunch of girls and boys from my school squealing over them I knew it was no illusion." Miele had never been told the real reason why I left, she had pried but I didn't want her to know the real reason.

"Uh-huh." I said, slightly upset but I had somewhat gotten over it. I have moved on with my life, they are not a part of it anymore like I used to dream. Dreams are for sleeping anyways and it wasn't like we would be a part of each other's lives after Alfea. I just made the first move. I turned the car off after parking in the driveway of the small home and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Are you there yet?" Miele asked impatiently as I opened the car door, the air seemed slightly cooler on the outside of the car and without the guaranteed heat inside of the car. Holding my coat tighter around my body I walked towards the steps inside of the garage. Inside of the house, I could hear the sounds of laughter and joy, mentally I smiled, already picturing whatever was going on inside.

"Yeah I'm here." I said before I opened the door, the girls were a mess, food caked all over them and the kitchen counters were also just as messy. "Robert!" I exclaimed as my cousin looked at me sheepishly. "What were you thinking? Remember what happened last time you tried to cook for us." I gave him a hard look as Aurora and Jannette ran up to me, hugging my legs.

"Mommy!" Aurora squealed slightly before backing away, "We had so much fun, first we tried to make some cake for when you got home but then Robert dropped an egg accidently and he picked it up and tried to throw it at the trashcan but it hit me and then I threw something back at him. It was so much fun." She said excitedly, with the same amount of enthusiasm as her aunt.

I could hear Miele giggling through the phone and smiled, holding my phone out to both of the girls as Jannette, being the one with cleaner hands, grabbed the phone. "Somebody's on the phone for you." I said poking Aurora's nose as she giggled and Jannette smiled slightly. I smiled at the two of them before giving my cousin a withering glare. I grabbed his ear and dragged him outside of the room, hearing the girls giggle slightly at the exit. "What were you thinking?" I whisper screamed.

Robert smiled sheepishly before rolling his eyes. "It's fine. I'll clean it up soon." He said dismissively as I huffed and crossed my arms. He looked slightly hilarious and I could help but giggle at the egg yolk that dripped down the side of his face. "So now your laughing." I witnessed one of his cheeky smiles before I was engulfed into a hug.

"Eww Robert. Get off you nasty thing." I squealed in protest but it was too late my uniform was ruined. I pushed him back and held my arms out, giving him a death glare. "Great. Now my uniform is destroyed." He just smirked in response. "Now you better get that cleaned up while I clean the girls up and if it isn't cleaned up by the end of the night. No guest bed for you." I waved my finger in front of his face tauntingly.

"Fine." He groaned as he dragged his feet going into the kitchen. I laughed to myself, following after him. The girls were still on the phone with Miele. "Hey Miele." He said into the phone before catching my warning look and going to the sink to begin the process of cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey Robert, getting to work on cleaning the kitchen?" Miele teased slightly, "Well girlies, I must be going. I got some stuff to do on my end but promise you'll come for a visit soon." She said as Aurora nodded, excited at the prospect of going and visiting her aunt again. I smiled, taking the phone from Jannette carefully.

"We'll come visit soon Miele. I'll work out the details later." I said as Miele said good bye back before I hung up. "Now girls." I turned my attention back at the girls as Aurora tried to slowly back out of the room. I crossed my arms and tried to make a stern face but failed to stop a smile from rising on my face. "We've got to get you two cleaned up, come on." I said as Jannette nodded her head and walked over to the entrance of the living room, Aurora groaned and walked over to her sister.

"Come on slowpoke." Aurora said teasingly as I smiled at her and lightly pushed the two of them to the master bedroom, I pushed them towards the attached bathroom. "Mom, do we have to take a bath now?" She said using her puppy-dog eyes as I averted my gaze to not meet her look. Even though the puppy-dog eyes were old and every parent knew about them it did not stop the effect of them.

"Yes." I gave them both a stern look as Jannette nodded her head, eagerly getting out of her dirty clothes. Aurora continued to pout but started to get out of her own dirt clothes. I walked over to the faucet and turned on both the hot and cold water, plugging the drain before walking over to the counter where a screened radio etched into the wall. Touching a small button on it another screen popped up following that. I tapped another button and soon the girls' playlist began to play. "Alright I'm going to get you girls some cloths." I said turning back to the two as they both nodded.

I opened the bathroom door and closed it behind me, the girls shared a room since this was only a three-bedroom house. Sometimes they slept in my room, especially when the power was out. Aurora was ok with the dark but it freaked Jannette out to the verge of panic attacks. I sorted through Aurora's clothes before picking up a light green and light blue patterned night pants and a light green short-sleeve shirt. Closing the drawer, I went to Jannette's drawer and picked out purple pajama pants and a silver-colored short-sleeve shirt. Having picked out their clothes I went back towards the bathroom.

The tub was now full and both girls were already in, massive bubbles surrounding them courtesy of Aurora. Their clothes were folded and placed neatly on a towel on the counter, courtesy of Jannette. "Alright girls, time to scrub all of that unmade food off of you." I said grabbing a container of soap from the shower and placing it on the edge of the tub. After twenty minutes of getting the unmade food of the girls were ready to step out of the tub. Rolling up a sleeve, I unplugged the drain and allowed the water to drain out of the tub. "I'm sure Robert ordered some pizza while we were in here." I said getting two towels from the closet.

"Oh really, I love pizza." Aurora said taking a towel and stepping out from the tub and wrapping it around herself. "I hope he ordered some, can we watch a movie tonight?" She asked hopefully. I rolled the idea around in my head before nodding. It had been almost 8:30 when I got home, and it was probably close to 9:00. Well the girls did have no school tomorrow so I suppose it would be alright for them to stay up a little later.

"Alright, but not too late." I responded handing Aurora her clothes as Jannette stepped out of the almost empty tub. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back." I said as they both nodded their heads, Aurora grabbing a small brush from inside of one of the drawers. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of flannel pink and green jeans with a pink tank top, putting on my outfit I walked back to the bathroom.

Both girls were dressed in their night clothes and Aurora was brushing her hair, "Hey mom." Jannette started off quietly and shyly, playing with her hair, "Can we watch a comedy?" She asked as Aurora handed her a brush with a slight pout. I grabbed the brush gently and began to run my fingers through her wet hair, her hair was lighter than the blonde in my bangs and she had my skin with dark blue eyes.

Aurora crossed her arms, "But we always watch a comedy!" She whined slightly, "Can't we watch a scary movie? Or, better yet a romantic movie!" Her eyes lit up at the thought of watching a romantic movie. Jannette sighed, she didn't like scary movies and when we did watch them she always came to my room and had terrible nightmares. Seeing the look that crossed Jannette's face Aurora sighed, "We could watch a rom-com." She suggested, her voice lowering slightly.

"Excellent idea." I said, finished brushing Jannette's hair I placed the brush on the counter before gently pushing both of the girls to the living room. "Go pick something out." I told them as they both walked over to the movies we had. Well, Jannette walked and Aurora ran. I smiled fondly before walking over to the kitchen, it looked cleaned, "Good job Robert." I congratulated.

He bowed mockingly. "I know, I know, I am truly the best cousin in the world." He said as I quirked an eyebrow at him suggesting otherwise. "I not only cleaned the kitchen but I got pizza." Robert said as he lifted the two boxes off the counter. I grabbed a box from him and lifted up the lid to make sure he got the right pizza, last time he didn't and it turned out to be a terrible experience.

"Alright, you did get pizza but you did cause this whole mess." I pointed out teasingly, holding the box in one hand like a tray, "Now come one, the girls are picking out a movie." I said as he sighed at the prospect of watching a comedy. "Well you could get your own apartment instead of looting off me." I pointed out as he gave me a cheeky smile. Robert had been living here for the past couple of months since he graduated last spring, he was only twenty.

"You know you love having me around." He said cheekily as I rolled my eyes at him but smiled nonetheless. He slung an arm around my shoulder as we walked into the living room, each of us carrying a single pizza box. The girls were sitting side-by-side on the knees in front of the TV, an assortment of movies surrounding them. "So kids, what movie are we going to watch?" He asked as Aurora glanced up and beamed at him, motioning for him to sit down.

"We can't decide." Aurora said as she crossed her arms and pouted. "I mean some of these are ok but none of them stand out to us." She said as she pointed to some of the movies they had picked out. "Or we've already seen them before." Aurora added as Robert studied the movies in front of him before picking a random movie up.

"A randomizer is the best method to pick out a movie." Robert said as he held the movie up. Aurora still looked a little hesitant but she took the movie from him anyways and crawled over to the Digital Movie Player-DMV for short-and pressed a button as a little hole appeared on the left of the small box, she opened the case of the movie and placed the small screen-like thing inside of it.

"I'll go make some popcorn." I said standing up as Jannette stood up as well, she followed me into the kitchen. "Jane, everything ok?" I asked and she quickly nodded, not looking me in the eye. I crouched down in front of her and she lifted her gaze to meet mine, "Jane, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" I asked again as she sighed and averted her gaze to the living room where the previews were playing.

"It's the people at school." She said rubbing her arm. "They keep saying things to us, well to me anyways. Sometimes they say things to Aurora but they always say things to me and they always push me around whenever the kids walk near us and the teacher's that know don't do anything about it." Jannette said as few tears leaked out of her eyes. My heart snapped in half, the cruelness of these little kids that probably picked up these things from their parents. But that didn't stop me from being heartbroken.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed circles along her back as soothingly as I could, I can't believe that these kids would treat my daughter like this. That spiked some anger in me, I was one of the strongest fairy's here and those kids think they can talk to my kids like that. I clenched my jaw, first I would talk to the parents about this matter and if they even tried to lie to my face I would show them a burst of power. No one messes with my kids. No one. "What kind of things to they say?" I asked, trying to keep my anger under wraps.

"They say things about you and about how dad abandoned us because of me. Was it my fault he abandoned us?" Those small words crushed my heart. I knew that the subject of their father would come up eventually but I didn't think this soon. Of course, I wasn't counting on those kids to behave like little bullies.

I pulled away and held her shoulders, "No." I said strongly, "Your father was as brave as they come, he would never abandon you." I hesitated, I would love to lie and say that he was an awful man and that he was terrible and cruel but that is the easy way out and nothing is ever easy. "Some things happened between me and him. I know that you don't want to hear that I will tell you when you're older, but I don't think that you're ready to know. But whenever anyone tells you that, tell yourself that he loved you. He loved both you and your sister." The lie slipped easily from my tongue, of course if he ever knew about them he would love them.

Jannette nodded to herself, she went over to a cupboard and pulled out three bags of popcorn before opening one and putting it in the popcorn maker. She did the same for the next two bags. I sighed, wanting to cry, as I watched her carry on throughout her mission. Was this why she was so shy? And what was worse was that it was all my fault that those kids teased her, if they had known who they really are, they would have never said that. Their parents would have never said this.

"Jannette, I'm not going to let this conversation end like this. I want you to believe me when I say that your father loved you because he did." I said as I stepped in front of her, crouching down. She didn't say anything in response for several minutes, the sound of the popcorn kernels popping being the only noise in the kitchen, in the living room Robert and Aurora could be heard laughing.

"I do." She said finally. Even if I wanted to believe that she did, somehow, I knew that she was lying and that ripped at me. This was my fault, I knew that even if someone disagreed and tried to say that it was Helia's fault for cheating on me. It was mine for not telling him that day because than he could at least be involved in their lives. The popcorn machine dinged signaling the popcorn finished cooking and I got out two bowls. I opened the popcorn machine and poured the popcorn evenly into the bowls.

We walked back into the living room, each holding a bowl filled with popcorn, Robert gave me a concerned look and I just smiled at him signaling that it was nothing for him to worry about. Shrugging he pressed the play button and the movie began to play. Sometimes we laughed at the corniness of the movie and other times we threw popcorn at each other. But that conversation with Jannette was etched inside of my mind the entire night and I don't know when I am ever going to get it out.

* * *

That conversation in the kitchen rolled around in my head, even as we walked off the bus into the warm air of Lynphea, suitcases following us. It had been five months since that conversation and I still couldn't get it out of my head. "Flora!" Mom exclaimed as she rushed off the front porch, she wrapped her arms around me, trapping me in a big hug. "Awe. Are these my grandchildren?" She released me from the bear hug and crouched down to Aurora and Jannette's combined height.

"Hey Grandma." Aurora beamed as she threw her arms around mom. I giggled to myself stepping aside as my father came out of the house. He smiled at seeing the three of us on the front lawn. "Grandpa!" Aurora exclaimed as she ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. Jannette smiled shyly and hugged mom, my mom gave me a look before she returned the hug. I knew that we would be having a conversation about this later.

"Hey little daisy." Dad said, dad and mom usually called them by their middle names for some odd reason. "Come here little rose." He said as Jannette shyly walked over, she hugged him as well. "Come on flowers, Miele is already inside." Dad said as Aurora squealed and ran ahead of the two of them, opening the door and greeting Miele with a squeal while Jannette walked beside dad.

"Flora, we have so much to catch up on." Mom said as we both nodded towards each other, "We're going to go get some groceries from the market." She yelled at the house before we both turned around. I turned around slightly and snapped my fingers as my suitcase went back up into my old room. "So how are Aurora and Jannette?" Mom asked once we stopped at a stop beetle.

I fiddled with the ends of my hair, "We're alright I suppose." I said as she gave me a look for me to tell her more. "It's just these kids at school have said some highly inappropriate things to my daughters that they have learned from their parents. I talked to their parents about it and they tried to lie at first but then told the truth." I said, "They say most of the things to Jannette for some odd reason which is why her shyness is getting worse." I added as mom nodded her head and parked the car.

"Well, what kind of things have they said to them?" Mom asked as she opened her car door and I opened mine as well. We walked into the café that mom had parked at, sitting down at a table near the door. "Do they say things about you? About them being idiots? About their dad?" She whispered the last question. I sighed and glanced around the café, recognizing a few people but no one major. Well not _them_.

"They say things about both me and their father. I always knew the subject of their father would come up eventually but I didn't think it would come up this soon. And I know that it's my fault that he is not in their life. I could have told him and he would still be in their life without being with me." I said running my hands through my hair. Mom clasped her hand around mine and gave me a comforting smile. I returned it with a weak smile.

"I know it's not what you want to hear but you need to face the past. The past has a way of catching up to you and Flora, if it does than it is going to be more painful." Mom said as I buried my face in my hands. I hate it, but she's right. I need to actually face the past before I can move on with my life, be happy. She snapped her fingers and a small envelope appeared in front of me.

The envelope was simple and a pure, shimmering white color. I lifted it up and turned it over, "Mrs. Faragonda?" I wondered to myself, why was she talking to me? "When did you get this?" I asked, placing the letter down despite my itching nerve to open it and read the words inside.

"A couple of days ago, actually." Mom responded as a waitress finally came to our table, "A coffee please and some green tea." She said, knowing my favorite. The waitress nodded and soon returned with our drinks before hurrying off before either of us could thank her. Mom took a sip from her coffee, after stirring in a few packets of sugar. "I think you should open it. Mrs. Faragonda is a sweet woman and she was not the one who kept _that_ from you, was she?" Mom said.

I sighed, taking a sip at the green tea. Mom was right, Mrs. Faragonda had never done anything wrong to me. She gave me a scholarship to the school if anything and had only been a kind person to me. Even if I didn't want to admit, I missed Alfea, I missed Mrs. Faragonda, I missed the teachers, and I missed my other friends. Should I really let everything that happened make me never go back? With that in mind, I tore open the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know. I know. I planned on doing something for Halloween but by the time the day came, I just sort of forgot. Really bad thing. Anyways, I am so happy to be bringing this chapter to you, sorry for it being so late by the way, totally didn't mean to be posting so late. Especially where I am, it is almost midnight! Alright, so I have been meaning to sort of change the rating of my stories, since I do plan on using curse words for future stories. Especially, Amicix with the sequel. I'm going to post information about the sequel soon. Alright, on with the story.**

 **I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

The seal of the envelope had been easy to open, but my hands were still shaking while I did so. There are a thousand things Mrs. Faragonda probably wanted to say, millions of things. Questions of where I disappeared to. Where I was? And above all, what happened? When I had left, I hadn't thought of Mrs. Faragonda or saying good bye, I hadn't even left a letter. Something I had come to regret, but I wasn't thinking straight then and now I am. I took the folded-up letter out of the envelope and unfolded it.

 _Flora,_

 _It has been some time, hasn't it? I know that, even after all of this time, the very fact that I am sending you a letter is shocking. At first, when you left I sent letters all the time but you never responded and I don't understand why you left. Even to this day. When I thought of writing a letter to you, like the letters you left to the Winx and Specialist. I read those and I know what happened but you didn't have to leave without saying goodbye. You might never respond to this letter as well but I still have a small amount of hope that one day you will come back into the light._

 _Anyways, the purpose of me writing you a letter is because I miss you. Before you left, I had wanted to give you a job as a teacher at Alfea. I wanted you to be the teacher of potionology for a regular course but after that I wanted to entrust with you Alfea's secret garden. I know that you might not want to return and I don't blame you for that. What the Winx and Specialist did was horrible and beyond despicable. I don't even want to look at them some days. I did, whether you like it or not, not give them the second paragraph of what you wrote to them. They haven't earned that information as far as I'm concerned._

 _Now, I know you probably have a job to feed your child, but I want to offer you a better job at shorter hours and shorter days so you have more time to spare with your children. As a mother, all you probably want to do right now, is be involved in every moment of their lives. I offer you 6,500 coins a week instead of what you are most likely being paid and I understand that moving here would be huge for you and your daughters but I really wish that you would consider it. I hope to see you soon._

 _Sincerely_

 _Mrs. Faragonda_

I was speechless, the fact that Mrs. Faragonda would even offer me that much is so much more than what I had thought, with that amount of money I could both be there for my daughters and provide what they need. But, that would mean moving to Magix. Moving to Magix, would I even have enough money to move there? I handed the letter to my mom, trying to weigh my options. This option seemed so much better for my children, so much better for them and it would mean working at a place I loved.

My mom took the letter and read it before she set it down on the table. "I think that you should take this." Mom said as she picked up her coffee and took a sip from it. I knew this would be the best thing but I still hesitated, this would mean ripping my daughters from everything they have ever known. "Flora. This would provide you more time to spend with your daughters and more money so that they can have everything they need. Plus, it's not like they are happy where you live, they may like it but those kids treat them horribly and they need somewhere fresh."

"I know that." I said defeatedly, "But, mom, _he_ probably works at Red Fountain considering he most likely inherited it from Saladin if Saladin retired. And even then, getting involved in this would mean having meetings with him once that happened." It would be so difficult to do that, plus, my daughters would find out. Heck, even he would see the resemblance between the three of them.

"Flora. You don't want him to affect your life. Then stop being afraid to see him again, because whether you want to admit to this. You're letting him affect your life and if you continue this then you're never going to move on." Mom said sternly. I felt my own temper flare up, but I know she's right. I know she is and that's what sucks the most. She's right, I am letting him affect my life but he really hurt me and maybe a small part of me will always love him.

I took a sip of the green tea to quench my anger before placing it back down, "I know. I need to talk to the girls about this. See how they feel, moving to Magix could be a huge thing to them." I said as mom looked thoughtful before she nodded and smiled in a little bit of encouragement giving my hand a squeeze before releasing my hand. Mom took a sip of her coffee before waving a waitress over.

"Check please." Mom said as the woman nodded, soon returning with a small rectangular piece of paper. "I think you're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you." She said as she took out her wallet. "No Flora, I can pay for the drinks." She said seeing my mouth open in protest to her paying for me. I sighed, knowing my mom was not an easy person to argue with, pick and choose your battles.

"So, what is on the grocery list?" I asked sliding into the car and buckling myself in before shutting the door. Mom picked up her purse and began to rummage through it before pulling out a crinkled piece of green paper. She read through the paper before handing it to me wordlessly and putting the car into drive. "Potatoes. Treats. Laundry Detergent. Butter. Milk. Jewelry." I read aloud, "What would you need Jewelry for?" I asked.

Mom shrugged, "I want to get the girls something special." She said, her voice sounding sad. I softened, I never thought that mom struggled so much without seeing her grandchildren. We lived so far away from Lynphea and we couldn't visit as often as I would like. Maybe that's another reason mom wants me to move to Magix. In Magix, we could visit more often, we would be significantly closer.

* * *

It had been a while since I slept in my old bed, it had been really long since then. Then seemed so far away, the girls were sound asleep in small air mattresses we had set up only a few hours prior. Miele was fast asleep on the top bunk, snoring slightly and, from what I could see, her legs hanging over her smaller bed. For a while, I stared at the old boards holding her bed up, but now I was staring across the room at the sleeping faces of my daughters. My beautiful babies.

I sighed, averting my gaze to the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was early, early, early morning. I groaned, throwing my feet over the bed and taking one last glance at my daughters before slipping out of the room. Closing the door as silently as possible, I held my hand against the door for a second before turning around and walking down the hallway. There was a small light on in the living room but it seemed everyone in the house was in a deep slumber while I was forced to stay awake.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard before filling it with tap water. I took a sip of water, and sighed. I have been thinking about my friends too much tonight. At some points, I wanted to talk to them but at other points I want to never talk to them again. Spotting the family computer, I walked over to it and turned on the screen. Lynphea had only started to allow each house one computer. The background photo was a picture of the entire family on Family Day.

'Mrs. Faragonda of Alfea.' I typed into the search bar as three small dots appeared in the center of the screen before a whole page of websites appeared on the screen. I scrolled the pointer over the website for Alfea and found Mrs. Faragonda's contact information. I pulled out my phone and entered her number into the dial. Anxiety crawled up my stomach as I anxiously dialed her number before pressing the call button. The phone rang for several minutes before the ringing stopped.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Faragonda. Headmistress of the Alfea college for fairies. How can I help you?" A voice answered. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice failed me. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice asked once again, confusion slightly evident in the tone. I couldn't even form words to respond to that, the only thing I could do was mouth the word yes but she didn't seem to hear the whispered word. "I'm hanging up." The voice announced.

"W-W-W-Wait." I finally said, finding my voice. I cleared my throat. "Sorry Mrs. Faragonda. I'm calling to talk to you about a job offer." I hurriedly said.

"I'm sorry but there aren't any jobs and if that is all then goodbye."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Flora." I said, there was no sound on the other end, only the sound of heavy breathing. "Mrs. Faragonda? Are you ok?" I asked, turning around in the chair.

"Flora?" Mrs. Faragonda's voice finally asked. "Flora, is that really you?" She asked, her voice shaking and I could almost see her sinking in her chair in shock.

"Yes."

"Oh, by the Dragon." She breathed. "Flora. I can't believe it's you." She said. "What were you thinking? Running away like that! When we didn't see you for a couple of days, we were worried and you just left and didn't say a thing." She yelled through the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear, startled and slightly amazed at the fact that she could speak so loud.

I sighed, "I know." I said, "I know and I am sorry but at the same time not sorry. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about the job proposition you offered weeks ago. I had just read your letter a couple of hours ago and I think I would really like to take that job if it is still available." I said, getting straight to the point of why I called her.

She laughed slightly, "Of course, it's still available. If you tell me, what you have been up to over the past few years. What is your child like?" Mrs. Faragonda asked, happiness in her voice.

I giggled, "Of course. Well I had twin daughters. Aurora Daisy Natura and Jannette Rose Natura." I said. "Aurora is sort of like Stella, she is outgoing and happy and carefree. She is always happy and has a slight obsession with shopping. Jannette is shyer than me, which is kind of worrying and she talks very little. She loves photography and is a natural artist. Both girls are." I smiled fondly, lifting up my locket and opening it as a holographic picture of my daughters appeared.

"Oh. I am so happy for you. So, I will email you the information you need tomorrow morning and I hope that I will see you in three weeks." She said. "Goodbye." I said the same in response and we both hung up. I walked over to the window, staring at the moon, smiling slightly. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders and now that it was, I could finally sleep in peace.

* * *

Both of the girls sat down on the couch, "Mom? What's going on?" Aurora asked breaking the silence. Robert was sitting across from me and had the same confused expression they had on. It had been a week since we spent five days in Lynphea, meaning we had a week before we had to be in Magix. Over that time, I had rolled ideas and scenarios in my head about this conversation, what I should say? When I should say it?

I took a deep breath, reaching out and taking ahold of Aurora and Jannette's hands, "Girls, I love both of you so much, more than anything in this entire world, you know that, right?" They both nodded, their expressions becoming even more confused at where the conversation was going. "I have been offered a job in Magix, now this job would not only provide us with more money to get by but it would also mean that I get to spend time with you girls and that I can be there for you. Now, Magix is very far away, and we would have to move there."

Aurora was quick to respond, "But mom, we can't just get up and leave. What about our friends? What about our lives here?" She replied stubbornly, "I don't want to leave. I want things to be how they are, not how you want them to be." Aurora continued. "And, what about Robert, would he come with us?" She continued her tirade, not providing enough room for me to speak. Robert gave her a stern look and she shut her mouth, for the moment.

This was going to be more difficult than I thought. "We all love Robert but Robert needs his space, don't you think? He needs his time to 'grow up' and to live on his own. That doesn't mean we won't see each other at all, just not every day." I said cautiously, knowing that it would result in another argument. "Besides, won't it be fun? A whole new adventure. Magix is a beautiful place and if we move you girls could have separate rooms and can make new friends." I smiled.

Aurora exploded, standing up, "I don't care! I don't want to leave! We don't need to leave! Robert doesn't need to grow up. He's just fine living with us." She yelled, her face red with anger. "You're just being selfish! You don't care how this affects us, you just want to Magix. All of those things about it benefiting us is a load of bull." Aurora continued screaming, clenching her fists at her sides.

I stood up as well, "Don't you dare tell me I don't care! Don't you ever say that again! I wouldn't even consider this if I thought it wasn't best for you. Do you think I want to go to Magix? Do you think this has anything to do with me? No! This has to do with you both getting the best life you deserve!" I yelled back as she glared at me, shaking her head in denial. "I am your mother and I love you."

"I wish you weren't our mom!" Aurora yelled, running from the room. I stood in shock, tears welling up in my eyes. Moments later, the door slammed. That door slamming rattled me and the tears fell. I did what I always did when I was hurt, what I had done to cause my daughters to lose the chance of ever having a father. Run. I ran from the room and to the car, I put the key in the ignition and started the car before pulling out and taking off into the night.

What Aurora said repeated over and over in my head as I drove and I just pulled into a nearby parking lot and parked the car. I bent my head over and started sobbing, I was a terrible mother. I was the worst mother in the world. I don't deserve my girls. I deserve every moment of this torcher. Every moment of the revelation that I am a terrible mother. The girls would be better off with Helia and Crystal. That thought sent me over the edge and I started crying harder and harder.

* * *

It took an hour for me to stop crying and ten more minutes for me to start the car and drive back. By the time I got into the driveway, only a few lights were still on. I turned the car off and got out after piecing myself together, going in through the kitchen door. A small lamp was still on in the living room, I guess it was more so on for when I got back than for anyone to be awake, considering the time it was and the fact that it was a weeknight. I walked over to the lamp and touched the small button to turn it off before walking towards the hallway off to the side.

The girls' bedroom door was left a crack open and I poked my head in, spotting both girls asleep, the glow of the night-light illuminating their features. I nudged the door open ever so slightly before slipping in. I walked over to Jannette and brushed her hair back before kissing her forehead, "I love you." I whispered as she snuggled closer to her pillow, her face becoming relaxed. I walked over to Aurora next and brushed her hair back before kissing her forehead. "I love you." I whispered once again. "And I'm sorry to both of you. I wish I could be a better mother. All I'm trying to do is be a better mother and provide you with all of the love I can." I whispered slightly louder.

"I love you too, Mommy." Aurora whispered back, opening her eyes slightly, tears shining in them, "I thought you weren't coming back, I thought you had left. Robert explained everything." Damn you Robert, I didn't want them to know that. "I'm sorry, I had no idea and you are the best mommy a little girl could ask for." She continued to whisper, tears falling from her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her.

"No." I said strongly, "I would never leave you little daisy. You girls are everything to me and I love you more than life itself." _You saved me_. I wanted to say as well but she would then ask more questions and I knew that I wasn't ready to answer them nor did I want her to be more stressed than a regular five-year-old. "Now get to bed. Tomorrow, if you want to, we can go look at Magix apartments." I said as she nodded her head, eyes drooping sleepily as I brought the covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight mommy." Aurora said quietly before she closed her eyes and snuggled her head against the pillow. I hummed a soft lullaby to her, running my hands through her hair soothingly. She yawned and brought the covers around herself tighter, holding onto the small stuffed animal as if her life depended on it. I continued to hum to her and before I knew it, soft snores escaped her lips.

I stood up, "Goodnight my little flowers." I whispered, walking towards the door before peaking back over my shoulder to make sure they were still alright before closing the door so it was only a crack open. I walked down the hallway and towards my own room, taking a seat at the desk containing my laptop and touching the screen. It wasn't that late, but it was still late regardless and I had taken my leave today. The realtor had already set up some spaces that my girls and I could afford and would love, now the only things left to do was buy a house and pack. Everything else came along with that.

* * *

The sun had long set by the time we had finished moving in to the new house, boxes were stacked against the walls and suitcases sat by closets that were either half-full or half-empty, suitcases unzipped showcasing even more coats, scarves, and hats. I pulled a dish out of one of the boxes sitting atop the kitchen counter before placing it in the cabinet, wiping my forehead slightly. "Girls." I scolded lightly, spotting them both still, half-asleep, pulling small knick-knacks out of a box. "You should be asleep by now." I said, walking over to them.

"I'm not tired." Aurora said before she yawned, not able to hold it back. "Ok, maybe I'm a little tired but do we have to go to bed?" She asked. The girls seemed extra nervous about going to bed tonight, perhaps it was because this was one of the first times they didn't sleep in the same room. I hid a smile before pointing towards the rooms, the girls sighed before trotting up the stairs and towards their rooms. Three. Two. One. A squeal erupted from upstairs, most likely Aurora's room.

Aurora came running down stairs, two at a time with a small dog following her, "What is it Rorie?" I asked, pretending to be surprised as Jannette came down moments after, another small dog trailing her. Aurora picked up the gold-colored dog and held it up. "Awe, look at this little cutie. What are you going to name her?" I asked as she smiled and hugged the dog against her, happy at having a dog.

"I'm so happy. I can't believe you got us a dog! Both of us, getting one dog each. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aurora squealed before putting the dog down as the dog ran in between her legs, barking happily. "I think I'm going to name you Riley." Aurora declared, picking the dog up and twirling her around, "Hey mom, do we have any treats for Riley?" She asked as I nodded and pointed towards a small cupboard in the kitchen containing the puppy food and treats.

"And what are we going to call this little one?" I asked Jannette, crouching down in front of her, standing next to her was a small husky-like dog with bright blue eyes. Jannette looked down at her dog thoughtfully, crouching down as well as the dog leapt up and licked her face. "I think she likes you." I giggled slightly as Jannette smiled at her dog, rubbing her head shyly and fondly.

"Dove." Jannette whispered into her dog's fur. I smiled at the name, it was a beautiful name. Aurora returned, two dog treats in hand, her dog following her, almost tripping over her own feet, eyeing the treats. Jannette took the treat offered to her and fed it to her dog, rubbing her head. "Well, mom, we're going to go to bed. Would it be ok if the dogs slept with us tonight?" Jannette asked softly as Aurora gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't I feel ganged up on." I muttered to myself before smiling, "Of course, I got them just for you. I know this is difficult for you guys and I want these dogs to be here for you, always." I rubbed both dogs' heads before standing up and wiping the imaginary dust off. "Now, hurry up and get to bed. School starts next week, after all." I said as they both smiled and left. "I'll be up in a little bit to tuck you in." I called after them before returning the kitchen and emptying the remaining contents of the box.

It is going to be a difficult week, next week. I mused to myself, stacking the cups before placing them in their designated spot. For one thing, I'm going to be facing some people who I left without a proper goodbye. People are going to ask questions. My ex-friends are going to find out that I'm back. I sighed at that thought, with them comes the specialist. And with the specialist comes _him_. One way or another I'm going to have to face him, face my past, I know it. But, I'm still afraid to face my past.

There are so many what-ifs. What if I'm not strong enough to face my past? What if they manage to break me again? What if I crack and say I missed them? What if they find out about my daughters? What if my daughters find out about him? What if the truth comes out? People say the truth has an ugly way of revealing itself. I hope they're not right. Because, if they are right, than this is going to be the most painful thing I have ever faced.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to first-off say how sorry I am since it has been so long since I've updated. This chapter has been legit saved in my document, all I needed to do was add a page in word and then viola. Done. I didn't realize that, and the entire time I was thinking I was suffering from major writers block, I guess all I had to do was sit down and write and the words would just flow from my heart and through my hands. I guess this means that I really am growing out of Winx Club because I am struggling to finish my stories and it is breaking my heart that I am growing out of it. Seriously. I had all these plans that are falling through.**

 **Anyways, sorry. I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

"Wow! Look at the school! It's huge!" Aurora said, staring outside of the window, if she wasn't restrained by the seatbelt she would have had her entire face against the glass and her hands to either side of her face. She seemed in much better spirits since we had arrived, especially with the gift of Riley on the first night a couple of days ago. She leaned back, still eyeing the window, "When do you think bring-your-pet-to-school day is?" She asked with a slight pout.

I smiled, glancing back at her in the rearview mirror. "Sometime soon. I would think, you should ask the teachers." I answered. Every so often, a school would have a week where everyone brought their pets, if they signed a paper agreeing to clean up the mess afterwards. "Alright, girls. This is your stop." I said, stopping the car in the loop in front of the school, already a couple of little kids were playing around the front.

Aurora beamed, unbuckling herself before putting her back pack on and opening the lock of the door before she pushed her door open. Jannette soon followed after her, smiling slightly but not the beam Aurora was wearing. "We'll see you later, mom." Aurora squealed, slamming the door before dragging Jannette to the school. I watched them for a minute, watching how Aurora mingled with the crowd, before pulling out.

I took a sip of green tea, trying to soothe my nerves. It wouldn't do me any good to be nervous when dealing with a new crowd of students. Palladium had done that and that had gotten him pretty teased when it came to a few students. Hopefully, I wouldn't suffer the same fate in my first year of teaching. Hoping to drown out my nerves, I turned on the radio, immediately adjusting the volume. Last time I ever let Robert borrow my car, I mused to myself.

Orientation was set to start in an hour and fifteen minutes. Song after song floated by my ears, the lyrics seemed like a hum. I wasn't even listening to the music, instead thinking and mentally double-checking everything I had planned for today. Including my lesson plan for the first two months. Eventually I found myself pulling into the parking lot of my home, the drive to school was something that would take forever with the many twists and turns and the fact that there wasn't really a place for teacher parking. Most teachers lived in the school.

I walked to the bus stop from my house, watching as the bus turned the corner and stopped in front of me. With a tight grip on my suitcase I stepped on and sat down in a seat towards the back. "I wonder how many years she failed?" A girl whispered a little loudly in front of me to her seat partner. I winced, narrowing my eyes but biting my tongue.

Reaching my stop, I stood up at the same time as at least fifteen other girls and walked to the front of the bus. Alfea was just as I remembered it, beautiful and distinguished. The grass was maintained so that it wasn't tall nor short, the well and walls gleamed with the clean spell, it provided a sense of home and comfort. I sighed wistfully, so many memories came with the grand appearance, a mix of good and bad memories. But it made me miss my time here, it had been so long.

"Flora!" Mrs. Griselda said, adjusting her glasses. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. How have you been over the years?" She inquired, blatantly ignoring the line of girls in front of her for a moment. She hadn't changed much since the last time I saw her, aside from a few silver streaks that popped out in her hair.

I smiled, "It's good to see you too Mrs. Griselda. Wow, it has been so long, I almost forgot what this place looked like." I said, glancing around, hoping to spot Mrs. Faragonda in the few students that already were here. "How have you been?" I asked instead, not wanting to be rude. While yes, Mrs. Griselda was a bit rude on a number of occasions, it was still good to see her.

"I have been great, aside from dealing with the young ladies that have come through here." Her eyes crinkled slightly, as she smirked at the line in front of her. "Mrs. Faragonda is in her office, she wants to see you." She said before returning her attention fully to the almost-angry student in front of her.

"See you later Mrs. Griselda." I waved before walking the familiar path to the school. "I guess I've really missed this place." I mused to myself, opening the front door and slipping into the school. The room was empty, aside from some furniture on the hallways and pictures and mirrors on the walls. But otherwise, the room was quiet, bare of people, even teachers were either inside their classrooms or outside greeting students. After a few second my feet took me to her office, a familiar path I had walked hundreds of times before. "Mrs. Faragonda? Can I come in?"

"Enter." Her voice was almost muffled from the door but I still heard it and opened the door. Mrs. Faragonda was seated at her desk, an open book in front of her. She glanced up from her book, a smile tilting up her lips. "Flora! I'm so delighted to see you again." Mrs. Faragonda hadn't changed at all, she still had a motherly air surrounding her and her appearance had only gained a wrinkle or two.

I took a seat across from her. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Faragonda." I smiled. She gently closed the book in front of her, pushing it off to the side. I settled my briefcase on the floor, I would go to my room later though. Not so much right now, since I really did want to see Mrs. Faragonda again, face to face. A pang of regret stung at my chest but I ignored it, I knew I should have said good-bye to her but I had been so caught up in grief.

"You've grown into a fine woman." She complimented. "Oh, and please call me Fara. We are going to be working together aren't we?" She said. "How has have you been? Tell me everything that has been going on." Fara said, wringing her hands before she clasped her hands together, settling her elbows on the desk.

"Well, for starters. I gave birth to two baby girls. Aurora Daisy Natura and Jannette Rose Natura." I took a picture out of my wallet and handed it to her, it was a picture from last Christmas. "My cousin, Robert, is the one dressed as an elf." I pointed to him as she raised an eyebrow at him before smiling once she realized his costume. "I've been living in a small planet far from here and working as an assistant veterinarian."

Fara smiled, handing the picture back to me as I put it back in my wallet for safe keeping. "Have you been practicing your magic?" She asked as I nodded my head, when I had a spare moment I would teach the girls a little about magic. So far, we were struggling to find the source of their power but it was fun with them, we always had fun doing so. "Good, now I know you aren't planning on having any interactions with them anytime soon but Tecna does manage the simulation chamber." She said as I froze before slowly nodding my head.

I had sort of figured they would be working here but it still scared me to be seeing them again, especially every day. Luckily, it was only Tecna that I would have to see but that still hurt, even if we hadn't been that close. It stung that she had betrayed me like that, betrayed my trust. "Does anyone else work here?" I asked, biting my lip. There was still a part of me that wanted to run, to never have to face my past but that wasn't right. Nor was that fair to my other friends.

Fara shook her head, "No, but they do come by often. I'll warn you when they are visiting so that you don't have to go through too much pain and shock when you see them again." She said, before attempting a smile. "I also need your new number, since you changed it when you, well, moved." Fara said, for once struggling to find the words to describe what happened. "So, you live in Cherrywood?" She raised a questioning eyebrow since I could live in the school if I wished but I didn't want to force my girls to be in this school.

Especially, if they were going to be visiting frequently. I nodded, biting my lip. "I hope that isn't a problem. It's just, well, I want to be close to Aurora and Jannette's school so that they don't have to wake up early to catch the bus and so Jannette isn't overwhelmed by all of the students here." I said, folding my arms neatly in my lap. Fara seemed to accept that answer but there was still a knowing look in her eyes that showed that she knew one of the major reasons I didn't want to be here.

Instead of forcing the subject, she let it drop, a smile tilting up her lips. "Well, I am so happy to see you again." A pinging noise erupted from her phone and she picked the device up, "Sorry, but Tecna is coming to talk to me about a few things." She said, an apologetic smile crossing her feature. " _They_ are also in the school." Fara continued in a low voice as I nodded, getting a small note out of my suitcase and writing down my number with a green pen.

"Thank you for the information Fara, I'll talk to you later." I said, picking up my briefcase and waving slightly before walking out of the room. Once I was far enough away from the room and towards my classroom I sagged slightly, rubbing my temple with my free hand. "This is going to be a disaster." I muttered to myself, opening the door to the classroom and walking to the desk in the center of the front of the room.

The classroom had many chairs and tables in the corner of the room, allowing me to place them wherever I needed to, there was a large bookcase in the back containing written potions and spells. Behind the empty desk in the front, the only thing that hinted at it being a teacher's desk was the slightly larger size, was a screen that took up most of the wall. There were a few windows leading to the sideview of the forest and the small arched walls that laid out the gardens.

I placed my suitcase next to the desk, unzipping it and allowing the items inside to float out and enlarge. Four binders floated into one drawer of the desk and stacks of paper floated into another drawer. I placed my laptop off to the side of the desk next to an ivy can of pencils and allowed materials to float towards the back. "Hello?" Another voice asked, someone opening the door. I allowed the things to settle and glanced over to the door, "Flora! I haven't seen you in years." Dufour said, pushing open the door.

"It's good to see you too Professor Dufour." I smiled as the woman smiled back, walking further into the room. "I've been meaning to ask where Palladium is?" I asked, remembering that he had been the potionology teacher, the topic had been rolling around in my mind since I accepted the job.

"He got a job teaching magical weapons classes instead and he is the head of security." Dufour answered, waving a dismissive hand. "Fara did mention getting someone new, I never thought that it would be you that was taking his place." She said as she glanced around the room. I smiled, for a moment when I heard the door open I thought that it was Tecna, for whatever reason just poking her head.

I shrugged, Faragonda must have been planning this for months, she probably knew I would accept the job. "Well I did just recently accept the job. How have you been over the years?" I asked. Everyone was probably wondering why I left, and it was doubtful that Fara had told them all the reason, but maybe they had pieced it together, especially when Helia started dating Crystal.

"I've been good." She said, "Oh, and just called me Dufour, professor makes me feel old, especially when by one of my fellow teachers." Dufour said. She clasped her hands together, "I better be going, I still have a classroom to organize, I hope to catch up with you later Flora." Dufour said before she gracefully left the room. I slouched slightly, before using my magic to organize the desks into small groups of six.

Six, we had been a group of six. We had saved the universe so many times. A multitude of memories flashed in front of my eyes before I sighed and schooled myself. Everything reminded me of my ex-friends. Everything. "Get out of my head." I whispered to myself, but their imprint never left my heart. I needed to stop reminding myself of them, I had a life before them and I can definitely have a life after them.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

"It is so wonderful to meet all of you, I can't wait to get to know each and every one of you this year. Welcome to the Alfea college for fairies." Mrs. Faragonda said into the microphone atop the stage in the courtyard. I sighed, remembering when she had given us a similar speech years ago. "Every single one of you has the power and the ability to be grand, work hard and your dedication will reward you brightly. Once you graduate from here you can become guardian fairies of your home realms, you can invest yourself into a medical field, and any field you like. You can be a warrior or a fairy godmother who looks out for other fairies. But, I am getting ahead of myself." Fara said with a light smile as a few students giggled. "To join me on the stage is a group of five very special fairies. The Winx."

I couldn't restrain the gasp or the tears that leapt to my eyes. This was too much, seeing them again was too much. Fara cast me a sympathetic look, mouthing the word 'sorry' before she turned her head to look at my former friends. They hadn't changed much since last time I saw them, maybe more mature but they still had the same air around them.

"Thank you for the warm introduction Faragonda." Bloom said taking the microphone extended to her. "Hello everyone and I am so pleased to meet all of you." Her eyes scanned over the crowd of students. I shivered, I didn't hate them but right now I didn't feel so hurt anymore, I felt almost furious that they dared to pretend that I never even existed. Some friends. "I am not going to say being at Alfea is the easiest journey ever, it's not. There will be struggles, whether it be in classes, in love, and even in responsibilities. But Alfea is such a spectacular place since it helps us to grow into who we want to be, because here we can learn about ourselves and who we are meant to be. Welcome to Alfea and I hope that your journey here will be amazing." Bloom said as a round of applause rose out from the crowd.

"I have a question." A fairy yelled out, once the applause was over. "I thought there were six of you. Why are there only five of you now?" Many other fairies voiced their agreement with the statement as I crossed my arms, wondering what the girls were going to say in retrospect. "I heard somewhere that you betrayed her." Another fairy yelled as well. A part of me wanted to be touched that these strangers were grilling my former friends for information about why they betrayed me and calling them out. On the other hand, I almost felt bad for them.

Stella took the microphone, smiling cheerily. Her fake smile. "The sixth Winx would love to be here today but unfortunately she had other plans." She lied smoothly. I quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as the Winx hurried off the stage. I didn't want to deal with the confrontation that would come along with the announcement that I was here, but I was also slightly angry.

How dare they pretend we are still friends?

* * *

By the time I went to pick up the girls, my anger had simmered to little sparks rather than the enormous flame that could engulf an entire planet it had been earlier. I eased on the brakes, putting the hover car into the park and feeling the slight movement as the floating vehicle lowered itself to the ground to allow the girls to get in. Two bags of fast food laid on the passenger seat, napkins clustered haphazardly underneath to prevent stain.

I checked the clock in the car, before returning my attention back to the small cluster of students by the front doors. A familiar bob of dark blue hurried through the crowd and I spotted Aurora dragging Jannette to the car, occasionally stopping to talk to someone. Quirking an eyebrow, I stared at the scene in amusement, waiting for the girls to notice I was here. Aurora spotted me and made a beeline for the car, continuing to drag Jannette with her.

"Mom!" Aurora exclaimed, once she opened the door and Jannette crawled in, sitting in the seat behind me as Aurora slammed the door, waving a farewell to a few other kids. "I had the best day. I meant so many people and everyone was so nice, there were a few snobby kids but that was fine. Other than the fact that the school load was annoying"-she paused briefly to roll her eyes-"I had so much fun."

I laughed at her excitement, "Would chicken nuggets, french fries, and a milkshake make it any better." I said dangling a bag in front of the two girls. Aurora was quick to grab the bag, clumsily taking out the food and ketch-up packets before handing the brown paper bag to Jannette. Instead of rushing, Jannette calmly took out her food along with a few napkins. I grabbed the two small cups of milkshakes and handed them to the girls. "How was your day, Jannette?" I asked, putting the hover car into drive as it picked itself off of the ground.

Jannette smiled slightly. "It was fine." She said in a quiet voice, shrugging her shoulders, as she took a small sip of her vanilla milkshake. In the rearview mirror, I noticed an all-too familiar blush coloring her cheeks. As she was getting older her hair started to darken, but only slightly, it was still a honey blonde but soon it would probably be a dirty blonde, but still with that honey blonde in it.

Aurora rolled her eyes, snapping me out of my imagination, "During recess a boy talked to her and they played by the forest." She said as Jannette lowered her head, her face turning a bright pink going more towards red by the minutes.

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Oh, a boy. What did he look like?" I asked, stopping at a red light, I didn't turn around since sometimes the lights changed incredibly fast and sometimes they changed slow, it really depended on how heavy traffic was.

Jannette opened her mouth but Aurora cut her off. "Well from what I saw he has curly blonde hair with tannish skin and cyan blue eyes." Aurora said, tapping her chin thoughtfully as Jannette covered her face with her hands. My eyes widened, that combination sounded way too familiar, like a younger version of a familiar specialist. Probably just a coincidence. Hopefully. "Anyways, I think his name was Carter or something like that."

I almost slammed on the brakes, Bloom had been pregnant before I left and had mentioned that name for her child. No. A faint voice whispered. This has to be some odd coincidence that a young boy that looks like a younger version of a familiar specialist with the same name Bloom wanted to give her son goes to school here. But logic suggested not. Swallowing my shock and worry I smiled. "I think that is amazing, as long as you tell me everything that happens." I teased.

Aurora giggled, sticking her tongue out at Jannette as Jannette slightly rolled her eyes before returning her attention to her fries. "Hey mom." Aurora poked her head in between the two front seats. "Can you play some music?" She asked as I nodded and turned the volume on for the radio. Aurora grinned and began singing along with the music occasionally poking at Jannette as Jannette joined in with her.

I smiled in the rearview mirror. My girls.

* * *

It was really late, my mind informed me as I resisted the urge to yawn for the second time in the past minute. I glanced forlornly at the stairs, the girls had gone to bed almost two hours ago and they had been peaceful ever since, and even now I could almost picture my bed calling out for me. But, I had to finish my lesson plan for Alfea. Tomorrow was the start of classes and being unprepared was not something that I wanted to do, especially on the first day.

So far, I knew that the first thing was an introduction to potionology, a simple and easy unit that would take a couple of weeks or so give or take. That lesson would cover the effects of potions, telling the difference between good and bad potions, avoiding bad potions, what can be and shouldn't be mixed, and being prepared. The next lesson was going to take longer considering we had a few labs and would basically be using what we have learned for more simple potions and testing these potions.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and tapping my chin thoughtfully, granted it was late at night, when my brain wasn't fully accurate, I still needed to get this done. I had to make sure I had time for the girls so I wouldn't become one of those workaholic moms that isn't close with her children. My phone buzzed, and I lifted it up and pressed the answer button. "Hey Mrs. Faragonda. What are you doing up so late?" I answered.

She chuckled. "I would ask you the same thing Professor Flora." She said as I giggled. "I understand that I didn't exactly give you some magic requirements for class and wanted to tell you some things to do. Do you have some paper near you?" She asked as I put my phone on the table and transferred it to video mode as a holograph of the woman appeared in front of me. Faragonda smiled, putting her phone on the desk as well.

"How did you know? Are you a mind reader?" I asked jokingly, but remembered to keep my voice quiet, I would hate to wake the girls. I got out a few pieces of paper and a green and pink pen before writing down Potionology on the top of the paper and glancing at Mrs. Faragonda to show that I was ready for whatever she had to say.

"Well I am a fairy godmother, so I do know when people are stressed." She answered, offering a warm smile before she got out a piece of paper and glanced down at it through her spectacles. She began to read off the list as I copied down the required units she requested, I would organize them when I was more awake. Once we finished with that conversation we both put out lists in a safe place, me putting mine in a green flowery folder and her putting hers in a plain folder with a single bottle on it before putting it out of sight.

I sighed, my mind reverberating back to the speeches made earlier, especially the one with the Winx. "I know you said they would be there, but I didn't think that it would be so soon and feel like that." I said as Fara sighed, giving me a sympathetic look. I wiped away a few traitorous tears and forced a smile. "But, I think I can handle it. I just don't know what I am going to do once my daughters see the girls, and vice versa. Or about the other thing." I said, burying my face in my hands.

I didn't trust myself to mention the fact of Helia seeing the girls, because it was going to happen eventually, but the question was, how? Would it be as angering as this afternoon? Or would it be more painful. Fara sighed. "Your path is not an easy one Flora. But, I do know that everything is going to be ok." She said comfortingly, as I sighed and lifted my face up from my hands.

"Thank you Fara." I whispered, breathing in and breathing out all the worries and frustrations that had ignited in my mind the minutes I realized that once everyone met, it would be a very difficult time.

She smiled. "I'm glad to help. Now off to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow." She said as we both hung up, I stood up, turning the light off and began to creep up the stairs. Nudging the door open with my shoulder, I glanced down at Aurora, who was sound asleep clutching a stuffed animal, before closing the door. I tip-toed across the hall and nudged Jannette's door open, she was asleep but there were lines creased into her forehead.

Sighing, I watched my daughter, trying to figure out what I had done to make her so worried. I eased the door closed, before walking to my room and quickly brushing my teeth before sliding into my own bed. The bed was comfortable and welcoming, but I still couldn't sleep, everything rolling around in my head. Rumbling like a thunderstorm prevented me from the sleep my body needed.

I rested my arms underneath my head, staring at the empty ceiling with shadows dancing across the ceiling, I shivered, somehow the dark reminded me of scarier times. But, then, I had my friends to help me and a man loved. Now, I have to protect my beautiful daughters, but I don't have the help that I need. Or want.

* * *

"Good morning girls." I greeted the students, watching as they walked in through the door, they all were chatting eagerly with each other, some fast friends comparing schedules and getting to know each other. I stifled a yawn, this was the second lesson of the day and everyone seemed tired, well they had last class, now they seemed lit up with new excitement. Luckily, no one had recognized me.

A student raised her hand, a confused look on her face. "Excuse me. Aren't you Flora from the Winx?" She asked. I spoke too soon. Suddenly the attention was not on them getting to know each other but the fact that I was here instead. I smiled, hoping not an ounce of my nerves flashed across my face, walking around my desk.

"Yes. We'll get started in a few minutes once everyone is here." I said, glancing at the door as a few students drizzled in. The students went back to talking to each other, curious eyes and whispers burning on my face and in my ears. The bell rang and a few girls jumped with startled laughs. "Alright." I said, walking over to the door and peeking out to catch the last few students before shutting the door. "Welcome to Potionology everyone." I said, "Please sit down in a seat of your choice."

Immediately a few students sat down but others remained talking to their peers, I cleared my throat loudly giving them a stern look as they sat down as well. One of the girls raising her hand, "Why isn't Professor Palladium here?" she inquired, a snobby note lilting her voice as her swarm of friends nodded in agreement.

I narrowed my eyes, "Professor Palladium is the teacher of advanced defense now since he is one of the few teachers that know how to use a sword. If you would like, you can sign up for his class later with Mrs. Faragonda." I answered her question. "Now, may I begin my introduction?" Quirking an eyebrow, I glanced at the students. Nobody raised their hand. "Great. Potionology is basically trying to get an understanding of potions and how the laboratory works, how to tell which potions based on ingredients will have positive effects and negative effects. This year, you will be introduced to what to do in the lab and what not to do-"

The snobby girl from earlier yawned loudly. "That is _so_ boring. We don't need to know the basics. I want to do actual potions not do baby stuff like learn what is good or bad." She wrinkled her nose.

I crossed my arms, "Based on your attitude I don't think you are grown up enough to handle doing basic potions. Unless you want to do the 'boring' stuff longer than I recommend you don't disrupt my class." I said, I was not about to be pushed around by my students, they were not in their kingdoms, they were not in charge here anymore. Granted it was a little harsh, but it was necessary since they needed to realize that their imaginary pegs were just that. Imaginary.

She glared, sticking her nose up in the air. "I am Princess Cassie of Demendos, do teach me with respect. And you are supposed to be the nice one of the stupid Winx Club." Cassie said, haughtiness in her voice as she declared her title.

"This is not your kingdom. This is my classroom and I am in charge here so you will treat me with respect." I said. "Now." I smiled. "Once we are done with the boring stuff of getting into the topic we will be doing plenty of labs. But, don't get too excited young ladies, you have to pass the final test of the introduction to be able to participate. Right now, I want to know a little about you and of course what you know about potions." I said, picking up a thin stack of papers and passing them out. "If you don't feel comfortable answering some questions or don't know the answer than you don't have to answer but I would like for you to try your best."

A student in the front raised her hand and I nodded to her, "Are we allowed to work in partners?" She inquired as a few of the self-proclaimed mean girls shot her dirty looks and she sunk back into her seat.

"For fifteen minutes I want you to try your best before I will allow you to work in partners." I answered, sitting on the desk and creating an alarm clock with some magic and setting a timer for fifteen minutes. "Get started." I nodded towards them and took out a few of the packets remaining from the first period and started grading them. The rest of the class passed by uneventfully, once the fifteen minutes was up, everyone went back to their group of friends.

* * *

The day passed by uneventfully, there were always students that were like Cassie, at least one or two in each period. Aside from that small event, there wasn't much else. When lunch time rolled around, I got out my packed lunch and continued to complete some of the packets. Which only really took fifteen minutes and then speedily went to the secret greenhouse. Sighing, I turned the key for the last period class's paperwork, before placing it in my briefcase.

"Afternoon Flora." Faragonda greeted, walking into the room, she was smiling, the smile lines around her eyes crinkling. She glanced around the room for a minute, "I was surprised that I didn't see you during lunch, although the Winx and Specialist were there, which is completely understandable if you're not ready to deal with the drama that comes with seeing them again." She said, "Although they flip-flop between which school they will eat lunch in, so I'll let you know when they will and won't be there."

The offer sounded tempting, getting a chance to work here without facing an encounter with my ex-best friends was what my heart wanted to do. It meant nothing risky yet. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't think I want to know when they will and won't be here. It's been more than five years since we last saw each other, I'm over hiding." I said, latching my school-suitcase closed.

Faragonda's smile got even wider, "I'm so glad you said that. It means that nothing they say or do will bother you. Although I should warn you that Krystal and Helia are in fact together, but he hasn't asked her to marry him, yet." She said, a hint of sadness entering her eyes. "It's hard to look at him or Saladin without being reminded of what chased you away."

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to run away anymore. No matter what." I promised, although my heart stung at how Helia continued to date Krystal, knowing that it was exactly the reason I left. "I've got to go get the girls from preschool. I'll see you tomorrow Fara." I said, picking my suitcase up and waving with my open hand before walking out the door. Faragonda following me. I might bump into the girls and guys right now, and that did make me feel a little nauseous but I'm tired of running, tired of hiding from the past.

I meant what I said, no more running.


	5. Chapter 5

The classroom was a flurry of excitement and voices, but I couldn't blame them. It was Friday, the end of the first week of school and the night of the yearly mixer that the three schools of Magix were all in attendance for. The week had passed by quite speedily, introductions fading into curriculum and lessons. "Would you all keep your voices to a minimum, we don't want to get yelled at by anyone passing by?" I finally asked, the students of the last period were silent for a moment before they resumed talking.

Sighing, I sat back down, at least they were courteous enough to lower their voices, but they were still rather loud. The one reason I had given them a worksheet that was due at the end of class, rather than continue our unit, since they wouldn't learn a thing when they were too hyped up on the prospect of going to a dance. "Um Mrs. Flora." A shy freshman approached the desk, hovering awkwardly. "My sister is a huge fan of you and I was wondering if I could, well, have an autograph."

I smiled, covering up my shock and nodded. "Of course, just don't tell anyone I didn't teach much today." I winked, gesturing for her to hand over the paper she was holding in her hand. It was a picture of me during the celebration of Tritannus. Scooting over to the other part of my desk, I grabbed a pink-inked pen and signed my name on the bottom corner. "Would you like a personalized note?" I inquired, glancing up at the shy freshman.

"Um, yes, make it out for Verona." The freshman tucked a strand of crimson hair behind one ear. I smiled, before scribbling down a note. ' _What lies in front of you and what lies behind you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you, Verona_." I handed her back the paper, watching as she read the words before smiling shyly and putting it in her bag. "She's going to be stoked to see this. Thank you." She said before walking back to her group of friends.

I watched her and her friends interact for a moment, a smile tilting my lips up before checking my phone. There was still a debate warring in my mind, whether I should bring the girls to the mixer, Aurora would sparkle under the attention, but Jannette would become too shy. Although she might enjoy the nature of the secret greenhouse, where I would eventually take her and allow her to spend time. As a teacher, it was sort of code for me to be there.

Even though I knew that the girls would also be there, along with the boys and their possible children. Even Helia and Krystal. There was a dull ache in my heart, in another universe, there was nothing between Helia and Krystal. In another universe, Aurora and Jannette would have the father they deserved. I blinked rapidly, there was no point in going down through all the what-ifs. It wasn't going to change a thing.

The bell chimed, the girls quickly scurrying from their places and practically racing each other out of the door. I smiled to myself, watching them leave in a giant blob with a raised eyebrow, some of the girls were just caught in the mix of excited teenage girls. Standing up, I grabbed my phone, sliding it in my pocket, and pushing my chair in, before walking around the room, pushing chairs in as I went.

I went out of my room, locking the door closed in case any teenagers tried to sneak off during the dance and made my way to the head office. Inside I could hear a fury of voices, both familiar and unfamiliar. Backing away from the door, I clutched my heart, ordering my pulse to steady itself. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Sighing, I lifted a shaking hand to knock on the door. "Fara. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Just wait a minute, I'll meet you in the courtyard." She answered, I knew what she was trying to do, prevent an explosion from happening inside of her office. A part of me wanted to stay, wanted to walk in the room and yell at my former friends, but another, larger, part of me wanted to wait. My heart just wasn't ready.

Giving in, I walked down the hallway, almost speed-walking to try to avoid any confrontation. Once I entered the courtyard, I slowed down, and hovered underneath the overhang. A few minutes later and Mrs. Faragonda came out, anger shining in her eyes. "Fara? Are you ok? What happened in there? What did they say to you?" I asked, worry in my system. If they said anything hurtful to Mrs. Faragonda, then I was going to storm back up to the second level and have a word with them.

Faragonda looked up, a smile blooming across her face. "Don't worry Flora, they were just asking questions and it was honestly annoying me. For people who have saved the magic dimension so many times, they really are selfish." She said, adjusting the sleeves on her top. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, closing my eyes. "So, what did you want to ask me while I was in that meeting?"

Now it was my turn to fidget, "Well, I'm not sure what to do with Rorie and Jane. They might not have as much fun here and I don't want to leave with them with a random." I said. Her smile brightened into a beam as she rolled her eyes at my nervousness and love for my daughters.

"Oh, they'll have plenty of fun. And if they don't then you can leave early to take them home and do something else for the night." Mrs. Faragonda said in assurance. We were walking towards the entrance where a red and blue bus was making its way to the pink and purple butterfly gates. She hugged me goodbye before I stepped onto the bus, walking to the back of the bus.

* * *

"So, how do you girls feel like going to a dance tonight?" I asked, glancing in the rearview mirror to gauge both of their reactions. Aurora was chewing on a cheeseburger, the grease creating a sheen over her fingers, her other fingers were encircled around a small chocolate milkshake. Jannette was munching on some fries, looking outside of the window, her own chocolate milkshake in her lap.

Aurora squealed, crumbs falling into her lap. "A dance! Do we get to dress-up all fancy? Why didn't you tell us earlier, none of my dresses are good enough for Alfea?" She frowned slightly but I knew she wasn't upset about the idea of going, just worried about looking adorable. I rolled my eyes at her antics, taking a turn in the direction of the mall. "You thought ahead! I love you mom." Aurora said.

"Love you too Rorie. How about you Jannette, how would you feel about going to a dance tonight?" I asked, Jannette glanced forward, a little bit of uncertainty in her eyes before she nodded her head. "Don't worry girls, this is going to be so much fun, and afterwards we can come home and watch a movie with Riley and Dove." I said, causing Aurora to squeal once again.

"Best night ever!" Aurora said, barely keeping the excitement out of her voice. She moved over to nudge Jannette. "Right sis, we're going to be the life of the party." She said. Jannette smiled nervously. I tried not to frown, it was strange that she was so quiet, I don't remember a moment where she wasn't so quiet. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I played along with Aurora's upbeat personality, turning on some music as we waited to get to the mall.

The car ride quite literally flew by and in my moments, we were parked, and Aurora was excitedly dragging us to the entrance, talking about the dance. "Calm down Rorie. We still have a couple of hours, we can walk slowly." Aurora slightly loosened her death grip but she still continued to mercilessly tug us into the mall.

Jannette slid her hand into mine, giving a small squeeze as we entered the gigantic mall. Girls from my own classes, were running from store to store, trying to find perfect outfits to enchant boys that would surely fall victim. I bit back a giggle as we walked into a younger girl store, that was less crowded strictly due to the other people being made up of teenage girls and boys. Aurora squealed, running to a row of light green and blue dresses and pulling a few out and folding them over her arm.

"Do you need any help?" A friendly voice chimed form behind me and I turned around to see an employee staring amusedly at Aurora before snapping her gaze to mine. "By the Dragon, your Flora from the Winx. It's so amazing to see you in person! I mean I heard you were working at Alfea, but I just haven't had the chance to actually see you." I took a small, unnoticeable step backwards and gently nudged Jannette to a row of purple and silver and gold dresses.

Jannette gave me a small smile before walking over to the dresses and glancing through them. I followed her figure for a minute before snapping my attention to the still rambling store clerk. "It's nice to meet you, and I'll let you know if I need anything." I said sweetly, and she nodded vigorously before going over to the cash register and talking to an older woman. I mimed wiping sweat from my brow, before turning back to the girls.

Aurora had already scooped up an unnecessary amount of small dresses and was hobbling over to me. "Mom, can I get a dressing room, please." She practically begged, voice muffled by the number of dresses in her small arms. I took a few from her and went to the cash register, asking the girl from earlier for a room and she led me to one, jabbing the key in before opening the door.

I thanked her before setting the dresses down and holding the door for Aurora. "I'm going to check on Jannette, let me know if you want me to see you in any of these." I smiled as she nodded, shutting the door, her attention snagged on her dresses. I chuckled to myself at her familiar antics before walking over to Jannette. "Need any help little rose." I crouched down next to her and she nodded slightly.

The long shopping trip had already begun.

* * *

Boarding the bus to Alfea was routine for me, but the girls weren't as used to getting around on the bus, Aurora would randomly chat with other people on the bus and Jannette remained at my side. Aurora had chosen a sparkly blue dress that was one shoulder and flared out at the bottom like a miniature ball gown and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a bright blue bow.

I smoothed out my dress as we left the city, now being one of the only people on the bus and now the nerves felt even more real as we drew closer. The dress I had chosen was simple, pink and jade green with small pink flowers stitched in at the bottom and a sparkly belt at my waist. I almost felt nauseous but distracted myself with Aurora, who was now looking out the window, pressing her small hands against the glass. "Mom, look, it's Alfea." Aurora squealed, practically dragging me and Jannette off the bus.

Once our feet hit the sand, Jannette straightened her purple dress that flared out with ruffles that were tipped with silver and a silver crown rested on her head with purple flowers. "Calm down Rorie." Jannette's voice came out as a whisper as I scanned the crowd. There wasn't a sign of the Winx and Specialist meaning they were late or they were inside and not outo on the courtyard. Mrs. Faragonda was by the door, welcoming people in and occasionally talking to Mrs. Griselda.

"Come on girls. I want you to meet Mrs. Faragonda." I smiled, grabbing both of their hands and walking over to the headmistress. She spotted me and excused herself from the conversation before gliding over.

She smiled warmly, "Good evening Flora, and you two must be Aurora and Jannette, your mother has told me so much about you." Fara crouched down to their height, taking both hands in hers and squeezing them warmly for a minute before letting go.

Aurora was still staring at her in barely concealed awe, her expression frozen with excitement, "Really?" She questioned and Fara nodded her head, still crouched to their height. "Are you going to be able to teach me magic?" Aurora leaned forward earnestly, clasping her hands together.

Fara shot me a glance, letting me know how much she was enjoying this. "Of course, Rorie." She said fondly before shooting her gaze to Jannette, who was fiddling with the ruffles of her dress nervously. "You two look so much like your mother, beautiful young ladies." Fara smiled, before standing to her full height.

Aurora tugged at my hand excitedly, "Did you hear that mom, she called me a lady." She smiled exuberantly.

I nodded, "I most certainly did, why don't you go inside darling, I'm sure some of the students would love to meet you." I said, gesturing towards the door as Aurora's smile enlarged before she practically sprinted to the door. "You know little rose, if you want, I can take you to the secret greenhouse." I crouched down to Jannette's height and she chewed her lip thoughtfully before shaking her head.

"No thanks mom, can I go inside with Aurora?" She wasn't looking at me as she asked the questions softly, staring up at Fara, who looked astonished before crouching down as well.

"Of course, dear, enjoy the party." Fara smiled and Jannette quietly thanked her before walking over to the door and disappearing through the entry. We both straightened up, dusting off our dresses before walking over to the entrance as well. "You weren't wrong, she is really shy." I nodded my head, running a hand down my face before forcing a smile.

"Are they inside?" I said in a faint voice, watching the small crowd of students that remained outside. Small fairy lights were gleaming everywhere, and circular tables had been set up complete with drinks and small snacks. The forest was radiating with fireflies, that made the trees have a sparkling effect. Fara nodded her head slightly, before we joined in with the conversation with Griselda and Palladium.

* * *

It had been a little over and hour since the party started, and I had seen both Aurora and Jannette in between topics, talking with some of the friendlier students, and sometimes dancing with the boys that attended Red Fountain. Overall it had been an enjoyable night, as we finally walked inside, the students outdoors were still being watched by Griselda who had politely declined coming inside and stuck to watching the students with Dufour.

As of the moment Aurora was dancing in a circle of freshmen, both students from Alfea, Cloud Tower, and even Red Fountain, she had them all wrapped around her little finger. But Jannette was sitting at a table, talking with a younger boy that was both their ages. I shook my head at myself, ridding my mind of thoughts that shouldn't matter anymore, I'm a woman, not a teenage girl with angst issues.

"Mrs. Faragonda, we've been looking for you." Someone spoke up behind and I froze. Fara froze beside me before exhaling and turning around. The voice had haunted me but as I took a deep breath I came to my senses and turned around.

They were all behind me, Crystal included, and some eyes had widened while others looked thoroughly shocked. "Flora?" Bloom was the first to recover, whispering the name like she was afraid I would disappear. I folded my arms across my chest evenly, raising an eyebrow. Now that I saw them again, of course I felt hurt, but then it became anger. I was furious, how dare they act like they had missed me? They had stabbed me in the back multiple times and hadn't even cared when I left.

"You haven't changed a bit." I said evenly, "Still stabbing people in the back on some occasions for fun." They all collectively flinched at the comment, even _him_. That's hilarious, they're pretending they care. I was about to continue before realizing that if I truly didn't care, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me angry.

"Flora, I-." Stella started to say but I cut her off by turning to Fara, she had some pride and amusement in her eyes, that hinted that I was doing good for seeing the people who had shattered me.

"It has been enjoyable talking to you Fara, but I have to check on my daughters. I'll talk to you later." I said with a somewhat sad smile and she nodded. I shot one last angry look at my friends, shaking my head at them in disappointment before turning back to the crowd and falling into the throng of dancing students.

I politely wormed my way through the crowd, coming up to Aurora who was surrounded by students still and had stars shining in her eyes. "Excuse me, can I borrow Rorie for a minute?" I smiled at the students as recognition ignited in some of their eyes and they nodded.

"Is she your daughter?" A student asked to which I nodded, "Wow, she's amazing. Come visit us anytime Rorie." The student held a hand out for a high five to which Aurora complied, jumping up and giving her a high five. The students waved, each saying good bye in their own way before we went to the wall.

Aurora was beaming with happiness. "That was so much fun mommy. Those girls were so nice." She clasped her hands together, "The boys were alright, if only they didn't have cooties." She giggled as we walked over to Jannette who was still talking to the same boy from earlier. "Hi Jane, hi Carter." Aurora waved at them, running over to them.

Jannette's face turned bright pink as she spotted us, pushing her hair in front of her face, and the boy stared up at me in slight confusion before smiling with all the charm of a five-year-old boy. "It's nice to meet you Jane's mom, I'm Carter." He held out a small hand, not an ounce of nerves in his expression. I smiled, taking his hand and shaking it before we both pulled back. "Sorry, Jane, I've got to go, my mom's waving me over. See you tomorrow?"

If it was possible, her face turned even more pink, inching more towards red, "Y-Y-Yeah. See you t-tomorrow." She stammered as he flashed her a charming smile before walking off. I covered my mouth with my hands, an attempt to stifle the chuckles.

"Well, so tell me about this Carter." I lightly teased, sitting in the seat next to her. Jannette only covered her face with her hands, groaning and both me and Aurora laughed to her expense. Smiling, I glanced around the room, spotting the boy standing next to Bloom and Sky, who were shooting not-so secretive looks in my direction. I rolled my eyes, "Sorry girls, go back to the party. I have some catching up to do with some old friends." The words tasted like venom on my tongue.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, "Cool, come on Jane, I've got to introduce you to some of my new friends." She pulled her sister to her feet as they wormed their way through the crowd. I watched with faintly disguised amusement before standing up and walking over to Fara, who had been chatting blankly with Stella, Brandon, Musa, and Riven. She caught my gaze and sent me a help-me look.

I giggled, "Excuse me, can I borrow Fara for a minute?" I stepped into the conversation, and Fara visibly sighed in relief. "We need to talk about some of the potion's units I'm covering for some of my classes." I almost did a small happy dance at my easiness to come up with an excuse, on the spot.

Fara shot a fake apologetic look, "Sorry girls, we'll talk later." She linked her arm through mine as we walked away. She mimed wiping her forehead, "I thought that someone would never save me from that interrogation." Fara leaned against the wall, grabbing a glass of sparkling apple cider from the teacher's table and gesturing for me to follow her.

"Interrogation? What were they interrogating you about?"

Fara took a sip of her glass, "You. They wanted to know where you have been, what daughters you were talking about, all the like. It was quite exhausting to pretend that I was happy to see them, when they have done so much to you and pretend they still care." She ran the hand that wasn't holding the glass down her face in annoyance.

I slid my gaze around the room, spotting them all form a circle by the entrance, "Well played." I muttered to myself, shaking my head. I pointed them out to Fara, who practically groaned in annoyance. "Don't worry Fara, I'm over their crap. Besides, Carter is a total sweetheart even though he was raised by Bloom and Sky." She shot me a confused look, "He's friends with Jannette."

"Oh." Fara nodded her head in understanding. "He is quite charming on the few occasions that I have seen him." I laughed in agreement. We took a minute to scan the crowd, chatting for separate intervals as we watched the party slowly die down as ten approached. Griselda had already come in, yelling that the students had ten minutes left of seeing each other until they were due back at the school.

"She hasn't changed a bit." I smiled, watching her literally break up a dancing couple that tossed her embarrassed looks at them jumping in the middle of them. "I'm going to get the girls, I promised to show Jannette the secret greenhouse before we left." Fara nodded her head in understanding as we parted ways. I spotted the girls standing by the entrance, Jannette talking quietly with Carter as the Winx and Specialist looked on.

"Mommy." Aurora came barreling over, tackling my legs into a hug, "I had so much fun, thanks for taking me." She stared up at me with large eyes, excitement sparkling in her dark green and dark blue orbs. I smiled lovingly down at her, kissing her forehead before she detangled herself from me and we walked over to Jannette and Carter, I clenched my jaw at the Winx and Specialist watching like total creeps.

I crouched down, "Come on little rose, I want to show you one last thing before we head home." Jannette shyly smiled as she nodded, exchanging another good-bye with Carter. She surprisingly gave me a big hug before stepping back and instead grabbing my hands. "It's nice seeing you again Carter." He raised a hand to his chest in salute, a playful smile on his face.

We had just begun to walk away when we were stopped by my ex-best friends, their boyfriends and my ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend. "Flora, wait." Aisha said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened under the touch, gritting my teeth in anger before relaxing and telling the girls to go on ahead.

"I don't want to hear a word any of you have to say. I'm sorry for Carter, that's it. The rest of you don't deserve my time or patience. Heck, you deserve nothing from me. Don't look like lost puppies because if I recall correctly you were the ones who stabbed me in the back, not the other way around." I had practiced this speech for years, the speech of I'm over this and I'm over you. In my gut, I knew it was true, they had broken me and hurt me in more ways than ever and I might still have a small spot for them, but that would never grow.

Musa seemed to be the only one who regained herself as the other girls had simply stared at me in sorrow. "I'm sorry Flora. I'm sorry that we lied to you, that was the worse mistake of our lives and if we could go back in time we would change that." Tears glistened in her eyes and I glanced down at Carter, who was staring from his mother's arms, looking shocked. He was the only reason I hadn't snapped in anger.

I took in another calming breath, "I don't. Because that life lesson taught me that people aren't always what they seem. Besides if I hadn't met you, my girls wouldn't be here since I met their father after you and he put me back together." The lie tasted bitter but didn't most lies. Besides, telling the truth in this scenario would have only hurt the girls more than if I had stuck with the truth.

"Then, where is he?" Helia asked calmly. My anger spiked, how dare he? How dare he ask about that like he knew something I didn't. I clenched my fists at my side, trying not to tie them all up in ivy vines. That would have been suited for them, seeing as they deserved every ounce of anger I had, especially Helia. Krystal was still next to him, looking confused but her hand tightened around his arm.

I regained my composure. "Unfortunately, he passed away in a fire, saving someone because he was more a hero than you could ever be." The line was well rehearsed. "I'm not entirely sure it's your business questioning about the father of my children since you cheated on me and lied to me." I remarked coolly.

There was nothing they could say to change my mind on them, my heart was set in stone and seeing them again filled me with anger and the old sting of betrayal, but it also made me realize something. They were truly pathetic, sitting her and stirring up drama like it was soup. I'm stronger than this, I'm stronger than they will ever know, they don't deserve anything from me, not the satisfaction of seeing me angry after almost five years.

"Now that I see you again, I can see how truly pathetic you are. I don't even care anymore, I hope that you live the rest of your lives happy, but I never want to cross paths with anyone other than Bloom and Sky and Carter because Carter is my daughter's friend and she deserves to have someone like him." I simply said, smiling at Carter before turning on my heel and exiting the canteen. The girls were waiting just outside the door and if they heard anything, they said nothing, simply grabbing my hands and offering squeezes that soothed me before we went to the green house.

Books have chapters and like a book, the chapter of my life that contained the Winx and Specialist is over.

* * *

 **Well, here it is. Finally, we have a meeting between the Winx, Specialist, and Flora. I know that in most stories she tries to avoid their presence, but this isn't most stories. Flora is strong, she has grown and matured over the years and now she is looking back on the event that broke her as something that is now unimportant. She has her daughters and she has her happiness and she won't let the past ruin that for her.**

 **Of course, there is going to be some paparazzi that might have something else in store. This story is not finished yet.**


End file.
